


what would you do if I told you I loved you?

by A_R_Alistair



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Boy x boy, Explicit Language, Fluff, Homophobic Slurs, Light Angst, M/M, Making out (no details), evryone is unbeliveably GAY, its cute i swear, joshler but only for like one chapter, mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_R_Alistair/pseuds/A_R_Alistair
Summary: Gerard way has never been the most popular person his only friends are his little brother Mikey as well as his three best friends in his year a fedora wearing boy named Patrick who is a musical genius, Patricks boyfriend Pete who if you listen to his full name sounds like royalty but is quite the opposite and a tall brunette with the singing voice of a god named Brendon who just so happens to be dating his brother, its a small group but it is awesome. Aside from the fact he is the only one in the group that is single, He also gets beat up for being about as straight as a circle and doesn't fight back. One day a boy named Frank starts at his school and is immediately adopted into the group but what happens when Gerard begins to develop a crush on the boy, will he find love or will he just end up staying single?This is kinda cliché but its cute I swear. I will try to update on a fairly regular basis but I don't wanna make a schedule of I cant keep it.





	1. prologue (sort of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dare!!! this is a sort of prologue type thing and the first chapter should go up either today or very early tomorrow (this depends on time zones) but enjoy ;)

Gerard way was not depressed, just because he didn’t believe that he could make the whole world right just by wishing on a star or following the rainbow or any of that shit they try to feed you in fairy tales. Just because he wasn’t constantly out to parties and only hung out with his brother and his three best friends Patrick a fedora wearing musical genius, Patricks boyfriend Pete who if you listen to his full name sounds like royalty but is quite the opposite and a tall brunette with the singing voice of a god named Brendon who just so happens to be dating his brother doesn’t make him antisocial But, the bottle of anti-depressant pills on his desk and the fact that the only condition to him having a car was that he had to take his brother Mikey everywhere begged to differ.

Luckily for Gerard he and Mikey were more like friends than they were brothers, Mikey was a lacrosse star and was part of the under sixteen team even though he was only fourteen, this meant he was able to get rides from team mates most of the time so Gerard didn’t have to drive him.

That still meant that he had to drive Pete, Patrick and Brendon when they couldn’t get rides from their parents. Patrick didn’t have a car because his parents couldn’t afford it if Patrick was to go to a decent collage and the same went for Brendon, Pete on the other hand had failed the test so many times due to his inability to parallel park that he simply gave up trying. 

Unfortunately, unknown to Mikey his team mates happened to be the same guys who beat Gerard up regularly calling him a “filthy little faggot” and leaving him battered and bruised. Even though Mikey was openly gay as was the rest of his group, they didn’t get picked on because if anyone tried to lay a finger on Mikey, Brendon or Pete the attackers would come out more injured than them and god help the person who tries to so much as touch Patrick because Pete would kill them on the spot, but Mikey didn’t need to worry about his brother because he was getting a little bit bruised and as long as Gerard has it his way he will never find out. 

The guys who beat him up were smart, only blowing punches and kicks in his stomach, chest and back where the bruises could be covered up by a shirt. Every now and then they would miss and Gerard would end up with a split lip which made Mikey and the others raise an eyebrow at him but Gerard would always make an excuse up, saying he slipped and hit his lip on his desk or he was hit in the face with some sort of flying object like a ball or Frisbee and while this still left his friends and brother sceptical they didn’t press for any more details. 

Gerard never had to worry about his mom seeing the bruises and cuts as she went to work at four O’clock in the morning and was never home before he and Mikey went to bed as she was always working overtime and his Dad had left his mom after she got pregnant with Mikey and ran off with some Spanish flight attendant and hadn’t been heard from since, but he knew if Mikey and the others found out that he was being harassed (he hated the term bullied) then they would try to confront them and the last thing that Gerard needed was for his brother and friends to end up hurt just because he couldn’t take a punch, or multiple in this particular case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dare!!! Okay so that was my EXTREMELY short prologue thing just to give you the just of Gerard's lifestyle in this story. I plan to have the actual first chapter up either today or tomorrow very early as my original plan was to post the main story as well as the prologue in one chapter but then they ended up over lapping in my mind and it was a mess so now the prologue is separate from the main story AND they no longer overlap so crisis averted! and as I said in the description I will try my hardest to update as regularly as possible but there is no proper schedule.
> 
> So in short: I am a mess, I cant promise a schedule but one might just happen naturally, first chapter should be up soon and I hope you enjoy the story to come!!


	2. Bruises and new kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dare!!! I have completed the first chapter which took a little longer than expected but here you go...

Gerard woke to his alarm beeping and immediately found himself doubling over in pain from the particularly harsh beating he had received the previous day, he always sets his alarm half an hour early whenever he gets beat up so that he has time to sort out his injuries before Mikey wakes up but he must have forgotten to set it last night which makes Gerard’s blood run cold with fear. After waiting a few moments to get used to the immense pain he was feeling he sat up and walked over to his mirror and tried to pull off his shirt without crying out in pain so he could inspect the damage. As he suspected it worse than what it usually is which is reasonable, considering there were more guys taking part in beating him up than there usually was. 

He struggles for a moment to put his shirt on as it hurts to lift his arms past a certain point. He then goes over to his bed side table and grabs a bottle of water and then proceeds to his desk opining up a draw and pulling out a bottle of pain killers he takes two and follows them up with water, he then does the same for the anti-depressants that he has to take.

As much as he loathes the anti-depressants he has no choice but to take them, even though his mother is never home to make sure he is taking them, Mikey has taken it upon himself to always be aware of how many should be in the bottle and he knows all of the places in the room that Gerard could possibly hide the pills. The Last time Mikey caught Gerard not taking the pills he took the bottle to his room and insisted that he gave Gerard the pills himself for the next few weeks because Mikey is under the impression that without those pills, Gerard will end up dead when in reality all that happens is that Gerard becomes a little bit more doom and gloom than he usually is. 

After taking the pills he checks his phone to see if it is necessary to pick Pete, Brendon and Patrick up or if their parents are dropping them off, to his amazement all three of them are going with their respective parents so that means it’s just him and Mikey that he has to take.

He then pokes his head into Mikey’s room to see his brother awake in bed texting someone who he assumes is Brendon “I’m getting in the shower.” Gerard announces pulling Mikey’s attention away from the phone “Okay, hurry up cause I also wanna shower before school.” Mikey replies before going back to his phone.

Gerard turns to walk out of Mikey’s room so he can go shower when he hears Mikey call out “Oh and Brendon just texted me saying he is catching a ride with his dad.” “I know, he already texted me.” Gerard replies looking over his shoulder and Mikey gives him a confused look, and askes “wait, he texted you first?” Gerard shakes his head laughing and calls out as he walks away “You forget, he was my best friend long before he was your boyfriend Mikey of course he texted me first.” “whatever” he barely hears Mikey call down the passage way as Gerard turns into the bathroom.

He took the shirt off and inspected the bruises and cuts one more time before discarding the rest of his clothes and getting into the shower letting the warm water run over his aching body. He got out of the shower and realised he forgot to bring his clothes into the bathroom to change so his brother wouldn’t see the bruises on his back and chest. Eventually he came to the decision it was best to put a towel around his waist and make a run for his room and hope to god that Mikey was still in bed. 

Unfortunately for Gerard Mikey was stood in front of the door when he opened it to make the dash for his room, Mikey didn’t notice the cuts and bruises when Gerard first opened the door and gave him a small smile but the smile quickly faded when he noticed the small bruise on Gerard’s collar bone and then his face turned to worry as he began to notice more and more cuts and bruises all over his older brothers torso. 

Gerard just stood frozen in fear of what might be going through his brother’s mind. “Gerard?” Mikey said slowly with small tears welling up in his eyes, all Gerard could do was stare blankly at his little brother silently pleading for the ground to swallow him up. “What the hell happened to you?” Mikey continued with a hint of anger in is voice. “It’s nothing Mikey don’t worry about it.” Gerard begged. 

Mikey looked up at Gerard with tears running down his face and said in a shaky voice “You didn’t, you didn’t do this to yourself? Right? Please tell me you didn’t do this to yourself because I haven’t been checking your meds for the past few weeks and I’m sorry but please, please tell me you didn’t do this to yourself Gerard please.” Mikey was now crying hysterically which broke Gerard in half he put his hands on his brother’s shoulders and said “Mikey look I didn’t do this to myself and even if I did it wouldn’t be your fault it’s not your responsibility to worry about me.” Gerard said soothingly.

Mikey looked up and sadness turned into blind rage and he started screaming questions at his older brother “Who did this to you then? Is this the first time it’s happened? Why the hell didn’t you tell me? I swear to God will beat the living crap out of whoever did this to you!” “Mikey calm down okay!” Gerard cut him off before he could rant on further 

“Look, no it’s not the first time, I’m not going to tell you who did this to me and I didn’t tell you because I knew you would freak out and worry and as I said it’s not your responsibility to worry about me okay? If anything I have to worry about you since moms never home and only God knows where dad is.” “You’re still my brother.” “You’re older brother so stop worrying I can take care of myself, and no one is beating the living crap out of anyone” “too late for that” Mikey retorted pointing to a particularly large gash on Gerard’s hipbone and looking at him with a serious expression.

“Yeah, yeah get in the shower before we are late for school. I will make breakfast and meet you down stairs.” Gerard instructed “Okay” Mikey sighed “But why didn’t you tell me you were getting hurt? And don’t give me any of that crap about you not wanting me to worry.” Mikey said in an angry tone but Gerard knew that the anger wasn’t directed toward him in particular. “I can’t give another answer because that is the only one I have” Gerard replies before getting dressed as quickly as possible and running into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. After they had eaten the brothers spent the whole car ride to school sitting in complete silence with Mikey still silently fuming with his arms crossed.

When they finally pull up to the school parking lot they both get out and Mikey Grabs Gerard by the wrist and marches into the school pulling Gerard close behind him. They round a corner and see Pete and Patrick holding hands with Brendon stood beside them and they appear to be talking to some kid that Gerard has never seen before.  
They see Gerard and Mikey approaching and wave but Mikey keeps on marching angrily keeping his hold on Gerard’s arm. When they stop in front of the group Mikey leaves no time for greetings as he yanks Gerard’s shirt up to reveal his battered torso. Their three friends gasp at the sight while the new kid just stared with wide eyes. 

“Did any of you guys know about this?” Mikey snaps angrily “No! What the fuck happened to you Gee?” Pete asks. Gerard grabs his shirt and pulls it down as quickly as possible, “Its nothing okay.” Gerard says looking down at his feet to avoid eye contact. “Some guys thought it would be funny to beat the living crap out of me, it’s happened before and I have survived and I will survive this time as well.” “Now wait a mother fuckin second!” Patrick says clearly angry “What the hell do you mean this isn’t the first time it’s happened?” 

Gerard was now getting angry looks from the all three of his friends and the new kid who Gerard was seriously surprised hadn’t run away just looked worried. “So I get my ass beat every two weeks or so what’s the big deal here? Sure it hurts but that’s why they invented pain killers.” Gerard quips in the hopes of getting his friends to chance the topic, but to no avail. “The ‘big deal’ here is that you’re getting hurt and didn’t tell us.” Brendon explains still with anger in his voice. “Yeah sure cause everyone here wants to hear my petty little problems, if I had it my way you guys would never find out about this.”

“So who the hell are these fuckers, cause I wanna give them a piece of my mind, the will be damn lucky if they can walk by the time I’m done with them.” Pete says with anger in his eyes. “Pete leave it, you don’t have to worry about me okay?” “Fine whatever but if they hurt you one more time I swear to God whoever did this is dead and not even you can stop me.”

“Sure thing Pete.” Gerard says sarcastically “So on a new topic, who is the new guy?” Gerard asks gesturing toward the new kid who is still just stood there looking extremely confused. “Oh yeah I’m sorry.” Brendon says “Mikey, Gerard this is Frank Iero he just started here today.” Frank gives a small shy wave “And Frank, these are the Way brothers, the hot ones Mikey my boyfriend and the one with the battered torso is Gerard and much like everyone in our group they are gay as hell.” Brendon exclaims. Gerard is about to give a hand out for Frank to shake but the bell rang to signal that school has started. 

“Um I have no fucking clue where I am going so could one of you guys help me?” Frank says still with a hint of nervousness in his voice. ”Sure” Patrick says “let me see your schedule.” Frank fumbles around in the black messenger bag slung around his shoulder, pulls out the piece of paper and hands it to Patrick. “Aww damn, you got science first period” “I got science as well” Pete says “I’ll take you.” “I’d take science over math any day” Brendon sighs. “Trick and I have a double art so shame for you guys” Gerard says highfiveing Patrick, they all look over to Mikey who just says “Chemistry” with an extremely annoyed look on his face. “We better go or we are gonna be late!” Pete says urgently. 

“Mkay bye” Patrick says Giving Pete a quick kiss and Brendon does the same to Mikey before they all head off in their separate directions. “See you all at lunch!” Mikey cries out as they all head off down the halls to their designated classrooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dare!!! So that was that was the first chapter Woop Woop, sorry it took a little longer than promised but at least its up so I hope you enjoy it I cant make any promises when the next chapter will be up but hopefully it will be soon. I am really looking forward to this story and I have high hopes for it. Please comment your thoughts as it always makes my day when I hear tat people are enjoying my content!!! and also (shameless self promo) I have a tumbler where I post all sorts off weird band photos its mychemical21falloutsatthedisco so feel free to follow me there if you see fit. Until next time guys LATER!!!


	3. Art projects and proposals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dare!!! I have no clue how this turned into a joshler thing but its cute so I'm just gonna roll with it. And I also changed the chapter name of the previous chapter cause when I did it I had no clue what to call it but now I do so yea 
> 
> ENJOY THE CHAPTER

 

Art had always been Gerard’s favourite subject, aside from the fact that he was absolutely amazing at it, it was to him the one true way he could express himself and be able to say exactly what he meant. Unfortunately for him he only had one double a week on a Friday, so he savoured the time he had in Mr Dun’s class.

Gerard and Patrick took their seats next to one another in the back of Mr Duns classroom, it was a rather large classroom with pale wooden floors and beige walls that were covered with various art works from students over the years, some pieces of art that could not be hung on a wall lined the sides of the classroom, including a piece that Gerard himself had done the previous year.

It was a life size Paper Mache person hunched over at a spare desk that was set in a position that it appeared to be writing, the figure was left unpainted while, chalked on the desk was an extremely detailed screaming face staring back up at the Paper Mache figure in a reflection type manor. The piece was meant to portray how you acted at school (the Paper Mache figure) Vs how you really felt (the drawing) Gerard was extremely proud of the art piece as was Mr Dun, it even ended up winning first place at the annual local art contest.

In the middle of one of the walls was the door to the store room where all of the art supplies were kept such as easels and paint brushes and smocks and right in the front of the class was Mr Dun’s desk. On the desk was various things such as files and pens and some of Mr Duns own sketches as well as a photo in a photo frame of Mr Dun and his boyfriend, Mr Joseph the English teacher at some sort of music festival. Apparently Mr Dun and Mr Joseph had been dating since they were students in school.

About three minutes after the class had taken their seats Mr Dun came in looking happier than he usually did, Mr Dun treated his class more like best friends than students so he had no problem telling the class what was going on in his social life. “Hey guys!” Mr Dun chirped, the class mumbled a greeting back to Mr Dun.

“Guess what?’’ Mr Dun said smiling wider than previously thought possible, before the class had an opportunity to respond Mr Dun held up his left hand “I proposed to Mr Joseph and he said yes!” He exclaimed. All of the girls in the class started to cheer and all the boys just awkwardly clapped.

“Can we see the ring Mr Dun?” one of the girls called out “sure” Mr Dun replied and with that the whole class got up to get a look at Mr Duns ring, it was a beautiful metal band with a single rose engraved on the top and leaves going around the band, “What about Mr Joseph’s ring?” Another girl rang out and Mr Dun let out a little giggle “I will see if I can sneak him away from class for a few minutes shall I?” and the whole class mumbled in agreement including Gerard and Patrick as they always had a soft spot for Mr Dun and Mr Joseph.

Mr Dun left the classroom and walked down the empty halls until he reached his Fiancé’s classroom, he smiled and leaned against the open door frame observing a very similar situation to what he himself had just left, there he saw Mr Joseph, or Tyler as Mr Dun had the luxury of calling him being crowded by his students all looking of get a glimpse of the ring. Mr Dun knocked on the door lightly getting the attention of everyone in the room and Tyler’s face lit up with happiness.

“Hey Ty” Mr Dun said with a lazy smile on his face, “Josh!” Tyler exclaimed, usually they would be a lot More formal and call each other by their surnames but this was a special day and there was no need to be formal, and besides it’s not like the students didn’t already know their first names so what the heck.

Tyler pushed through the small crowd and walked over to Josh giving him a long and sweet kiss, they received wolf whistles from some of the boys and a long exaggerated “Awwwwwww” from the Girls. Tyler told the students to take their seats and lead Josh over to his desk, he sat in his chair and Josh sat on an empty space on the desk, turning his body toward Tyler.

“You busy?” Josh asked in a low raspy tone that was almost sexy, “Yeah kinda, what’s up?” Tyler said with a very prominent blush on his cheeks. Josh leaned forward and whispered into Tyler’s ear “my class wanted to see the ring I got you, so I said I would come here and get you so you could show them.” Tyler began to sake is head no, when Josh looked at him with the Puppy dog eyes, “please Ty” he said with a pout “fine” Tyler sighed rolling his eyes, he could not believe Josh right now. “Thank you Tyler” Josh singsongs and Tyler just replies with a half-hearted ‘Mmmm’ noise.

“Okay guys,” Tyler addressed the class, “I am gonna step out for a sec, so open your text books to page 123, A Midsummer Night’s Dream and read it out with a partner, Quietly please!” Tyler instructs and he class moans in protest. “Aww come on Ty, Shakespeare on a Friday? That’s just mean!” Josh protested after hearing Tyler’s instructions.

Fine then what do you suggest they do then Mr Dun?” Tyler said looking at Josh with a slightly annoyed expression. “I say creative writing.” Josh smirked and Tyler giggled, “Of course you would say that, you are the most creative person on the planet, you are an art teacher for crying in a bucket” Tyler then leaned over and gave josh a quick peck on the lips. “Well! You heard Mr Dun get out your creative writing files.” Tyler said and the whole class cheered, Josh gave a wink to the class and grabbed Tyler’s hand linking their fingers together and led them down the hall swinging their hands back and forth as they went.

“You seriously are a horrible teacher Ty” Josh said as they went down the empty corridor, “I am not!” Tyler defended himself “we are seriously behind on Shakespeare and it is killing me, they have done none of their Shakespeare assignments and I can’t just fail my whole class Josh, I can’t!” “Then why did you let me change it to creative writing then Ty?” “Cause, you did that thing where you tilt your head a little bit and stare at me with those eyes and I can’t say no to you when you do that Josh, it’s physically impossible.” Josh just let out a small laugh as they turned to reach Josh’s classroom door.

“Look who I got!” Josh exclaimed as he walked into the door still holding Tyler’s hand. “Can we see your ring Mr Joseph a girl shouted out and Tyler blushed and held his left hand out to reveal the Bronze Celtic love knot ring that was sat on his ring finger. After a few minutes of Josh’s class admiring the ring Tyler announced that he had to leave, he gave Josh a quick kiss before leaving the room.

Gerard and Patrick went back to their seats as Mr Dun announced the project for the rest of the semester. “Okay, so. In the spirit of me and Ty- I mean uh, Mr Joseph, getting engaged the theme for your projects is 'A love makes you feel alive again'. I want it done by the end of the month and make it good cause this is gonna make up most of your year mark.”

Gerard leaned over to Patrick and whispered softly so not to be heard by the people around them, “How the hell am I supposed to do this? I have never even been in love” “you will be fine Gee you have had plenty of love experience, I mean you love to do art right?” “Not the same thing trick!” Gerard whisper shouted “well it’s not like I have had much experience either, I am in love with Pete and I always will be but it hasn’t even been that long!” Patrick said trying his hardest to make Gerard feel better. “Come on Trick you and Pete have been together since you were thirteen! And you really gotta love Pete if you can be his boyfriend for that fuckin long without losing it!” “Hey” Patrick retorted punching Gerard lightly in the arm “I will have you know that Pete is the best boyfriend ever thank you very much.”

One of the people handed out blank canvases to whoever needed them, when he and Patrick had received a canvas Patrick got to work immediately sketching out the rough draught of his panting, Gerard on the other hand spent the double lesson staring at a blank canvas wondering what it was like to be in love.

When the lunch bell rang Gerard walked over to Mr Dun and asked “Mr Dun you love Mr Joseph, right?” Mr Dun laughed lightly before replying sarcastically, “No Gerard, I asked him to be my husband and spend the rest of his life with because I hate him.” He laughed but when he noticed Gerard’s blank expression he stopped and became serious.“Gerard, what’s wrong? Do you need to talk about it?” Gerard nodded and Mr Dun motioned for him to take a seat.

“What’s up?” Mr Dun asked “I don’t think I can do the project” Gerard admitted, “What do you mean, why not?” Mr Dun asked sounding like a concerned father “Do you not like the theme?” Gerard shook his head no, “It’s not that Mr Dun” “Then what is it, you are one of my most talented students, you’re usually the first to get an idea. What’s wrong?” Gerard sighed, this was gonna be so embarrassing to tell Me Dun if all people. “I have never been in love, like with anyone so how am I supposed to express a love so strong it makes you feel alive again?”

“I see, well sometimes love comes from the most unusual places.” Mr Dun explained, “like for example at school I was a Jock and Tyler, Tyler was the biggest band nerd in the school and to be honest my team mates used to make his life a living hell for it, but then one day I just so happened to forget some books in my locker and I passed the music room. I heard the most unbelievably beautiful singing and piano in the world and when I looked into the music room, there he was Tyler Joseph, The same one I had known to be a band nerd, but damn was he talented, and he still is to this day if not more talented. Needless to say we fell hopelessly in love with one another and that will never change, but you see sometimes love is right under your nose and you don’t even realise.” Gerard noticed that when Mr Dun spoke about Mr Joseph he got this little twinkle in his eye. “Thanks Mr Dun” Gerard said before grabbing his stuff and going out to lunch.

When he reached the lunch table everyone was already there, on one side of the table was Mikey resting his head on Brendon’s shoulder and Patrick next to them, on the other side opposite Patrick was Pete holding Patricks hand over the table, an empty space that Gerard assumed was for him and then Frank. Gerard took the vacant seat and after greeting everyone and telling Mikey and Brendon to ‘get a room’ and Brendon suggesting to Mikey that they use Gerard’s, this resulted in a small laugh from Frank and Gerard couldn’t help but think that Franks laugh was the best thing on earth.

“So” Pete began, “we were all thinking-” “Here we go again.” Gerard cut him off receiving a glare from Pete “As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. We were all thinking that we should go bowling this Sunday!” “Sure and I assume I am driving us all their right?” Gerard said with the least amount of enthusiasm he could put out because he seriously loved bowling! “You know it!” Brendon said with a wink “okay but one of you gotta lap sit and it sure as hell isn’t Mikey and Brendon, they are both so tall I wouldn’t be able to see out of my back window!”

“Me and Patrick will do it.” Pete said with a little bit too much enthusiasm. “Okay its settled then, Bowling on Sunday” Mikey said. “Yeah” said Gerard “I just need your number frank, so you can text me your address” Gerard said handing frank his phone, Frank typed in his number and handed the phone back to Gerard, when he looked at the contact name it was saved as ‘ _Frankie Valley and the four seasons’_ which Gerard laughed so hard that it hurt his Torso which he had completely forgotten about and he winced in pain slightly, hopefully it doesn’t affect his bowling skills on Sunday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Dare!!! So that was the third chapter Woop Woop!!! I am really sorry most of the characters didn't show up in this, it wasn't the plan but I have an idea for this and I really like it!
> 
> AND ALSO, the art work that I Mentioned in this chapter with the Paper Mache Person, its an actual piece of art that a girl at my school did (she graduated a few years back) It sits outside of my art class in the hall and it is seriously my favourite piece of art and I thought it would go nicely wth the story
> 
> SOOO until next time BYE GUYS!!


	4. condoms and realisatons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Dare!!! okay I dunno what happened to the first half of this chapter but it kinda turned into a public service announcement so to add to that I just wanna say 
> 
> if your gonna have sex with a male partner regardless of sexuality or ability to get pregnant use a condom PLEASE it prevents STDs!!! that's all

Sunday came around pretty damn slow considering it has been only one day, but to be fair Gerard had a pretty hectic Saturday, he had spent the most of it at his desk with that same bloody canvas, trying to figure out what to do for the project. After a while Gerard began to feel hungry, he looked up at the clock to realize it was 7:30pm, he had been staring at a blank canvas for just over four hours. His thoughts went back to food and decided pizza was a good idea, he then thought about Brendon and Mikey who were currently in Mikey’s room.

 

Gerard had been offered the opportunity to hang out with them, and he almost did but he then decided that that God forsaken art project was more important so he opted out. Gerard hauled himself off of his bed his bruised torso paining a little, and walked to Mikey’s door to ask if he and Brendon wanted pizza, he opened the door and stepped inside, nothing could have possibly prepared Gerard for what he saw next.

 

There on the bed was a shirtless Mikey and an equally shirtless Brendon on top of him making out with each other, Gerard froze in place, his eyes glued to his brother and best friend. After a few seconds Gerard cleared his throat and the couple on the bed froze, Brendon looked over to the doorway where Gerard was stood, when he finally registered what had happened he let out a panicked “Oh my God!” And rolled off of Mikey who was just staring at Gerard.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t think you were- I-I mean I had no idea you were-” Gerard stumbled over his words his face blushing bright red. “Uh yeah I should have probably locked the door” Mikey said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. “Yeah, uh I just wanted to know if you guys wanted to order pizza for dinner.” Mikey looked over at Brendon and mumbled a small “I think we’re good Gee.” “Okay I’m not that hungry either” Gerard said and turned to leave.

Just before he left he had a thought, Gerard bolted out of Mikey’s room ran into his own flung open his draw grabbed a condom and ran back to Mikey’s room. He then threw the condom at them. “If you two are gonna do anything for the love of God use that, and even if you aren’t gonna do it, please, at least keep it in the room or something!” Gerard said looking Mikey directly in the eye.

 

He knew that Brendon was responsible and that he wouldn’t do anything to Mikey that he wasn’t ready for, Brendon was terrified of Gerard thinking he was taking advantage of his brother, he asked Gerard’s permission to date Mikey a month before even asking him out and then asked his permission again the night before their first kiss.

 

Mikey on the other hand thought he was much older than he was and had a tendency to do things he wasn’t ready for in order to make other people happy. Gerard couldn’t stop his brother from rushing into sex, but he sure as hell could make sure it was safe, and if Gerard could choose the person that Mikey had his first time with, he would pick Brendon because he knew that his brother was at least safe with him.

 

“Brendon, you staying the night?” Gerard asked “Um yeah, it would be easier for tomorrow wouldn’t it?” Brendon replied and then looked over to Mikey, “Babe you mind if I stay in Gerard’s room tonight?” he asked and then looked back over at Gerard. “We have a project we have to finish for Monday and I wanna get started.” Brendon gave Gerard a pleading look “Uh yeah we do, I will meet you in my room Brendon, put a shirt on before you come please.”

 

It wasn’t unusual for Brendon to want to hang out with Gerard just the two of them and it also want unusual or them to share a room when Brendon spent the night, but Brendon only pulled the ‘me and Gerard have a project’ line if he needed to talk about something. Gerard took a seat on his bead after a few minutes a now fully clothed Brendon crept in, “What’s up Bren?” Gerard asked and with that little prompt Brendon began to ramble.

 

“Okay, Gerard I know what it looked like in there but I swear I wasn’t taking advantage of Mikey! I didn’t even mean to go that far, I am never going to do anything more than that with Mikey until he is at least sixteen and even then I would ask you first! I am so sorry you even had to think that I was gonna do, you know, _‘it’_ with Mikey. We have never even spoken about trying anything like that, ever! And as I said before I would never take advantage of Mikey, I love him. So I am seriously sorry Gee really I am. And you know that when we do get round to it, in like two years, we will use protection so you don’t have to worry about that, okay?”

 

Gerard Burst out laughing after Brendon was done with his little speech, “I know you would never do anything to Mikey, but as you said you don’t mean for it to go too far but then you end up going all the way, I trust you with Mikey but you know he rushes into things to try and please people and if you had gotten too carried away, Mikey probably wouldn’t have done anything to stop you. I just gave you the condom so at least I know you would have the sense to use it if you were to go all the way. It’s really good to know that you would ask permission before doing anything with my brother, I really appreciate it.”

 

“It’s cool man, it’s just that I want you to know that Mikey is safe, cause like it or not he is still really young and I don’t wanna loose our friendship because you think I am taking advantage of him.” Brendon insured Gerard. “Okay man, enough of this sappy shit. I wanna just hang out for a while” Gerard informed and that’s what they did.

 

\---*divideary Divider*---

 

On Sunday morning Gerard woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. HE and Brendon had fallen asleep still fully clothed on Gerard’s bed, the TV still on the TCM channel from their late night movie marathon. After turning off the alarm Gerard looked over at the still sleeping Brendon, “Brendon, Brendon, dude wake up.” Gerard whisper shouted, when that didn’t work Gerard began to shake the sleeping male who, still did not wake up. As a final attempt, Gerard then rolled Brendon off the bed and onto the floor causing him to hit his head on the bedside table.

 

Brendon let out a loud cry followed by a “what the hell man?” Brendon sat up holding his head and Gerard who was now on the edge of the bed was laughing. Gerard then felt something grab his leg and the next thing he knew he too was on the floor, this causing him to laugh even harder there was still a small twinge of pain but it was pretty much gone now, Brendon began to laugh as well his face turning a bright shade of red and tears forming in his eyes. They stopped laughing when they heard Mikey burst into the room, he walked around the bed to see his brother and Boyfriend laying on the floor and then he began to laugh as well.

 

“Did you know that Brendon is physically impossible to wake up?” Gerard asked “I am not. I was awake when the alarm went off, I just wanted to see what you would do if I pretended to sleep, and apparently I get pushed off the end of the damn bed!” Brendon retorted. “Well it sorta serves you right Bren.” Mikey said in between laughs. “We better get going we still have to pick up the others” Gerard informed as he got up off the ground and helping Brendon up as well. “Oh yeah, I almost completely forgot about bowling.” Brendon said brushing himself off. “It’s a little easier since you stayed here and Patrick is staying at Pete’s house and Franks house didn’t seem too far when I looked it up on Google maps” Gerard explained.

 

They got dressed and ate some toast for breakfast before piling into the car with Brendon in shotgun and Mikey in the back because Gerard refused to be alone up front, they then picked up Frank who swapped with Brendon so he could sit with Mikey, they then picked up Pete and Patrick, Pete and Patrick lap sat because they were the shortest so Patrick ended up sitting on Pete’s lap. On the way there they played Queen and sang along, when it got to Bohemian Rhapsody the whole car fell silent in awe due to Brendon and Patrick who were singing along duet style, blending perfectly with Freddie Mercury who was still playing through the speakers.

 

They got to the bowling alley and payed for bowling shoes and went to the lane. Now Gerard loved bowling, this didn’t mean he was any good at it he kept on rolling curve balls that ended in the gutter, Mikey unlike his brother was absolutely brilliant at the game only to be beat by Brendon. Pete at one point ended up slipping and sliding half way down the lane much to everyone’s amusement. They all danced to the music that was playing while waiting for their turn, Gerard and Frank ended up having a minnie contest for second last place.

The final scores were:

Winner – Brendon Urie – 76 pins

Tied second – Mikey way and Patrick Stump – 63 pins

Third – Pete Wentz – 57 pins

Forth – Frank iero – 49 pins

Fifth – Gerard way – 31 pins

 

The group then went to the arcade and played Dance Dance Revolution at which Gerard beat everyone hands down after that came air hockey they split off into pairs of Mikey Vs Brendon, Patrick Vs Pete and Frank Vs Gerard, while Gerard was playing air hockey with frank he couldn’t help but notice that he had a really nice smile, and his laugh was pure magic, and his eyes oh goodness don’t even get him started on Franks eyes and- wait, No, Gerard did not have a crush on Frank did he? I mean frank was his friend, he just so happens to be kind and funny and be insainly attractive and- oh Fuck. Gerard defiantly had a thing for Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Dare!!! okay THIS IS GETTING GOOD PEOPLE I have big plans for were this is going and the whole bowling and air hockey and DDR thing actually happened with me and my friends on Sunday I secretly assigned each of my six friends (including my self) to a person and those are actually the scores from my bowling match (I was Gerard, I lost, I really sick at bowling)


	5. sleep overs and PILE ON'S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dare!!! sorry this is a bit short have been really busy but enjoy.

After the little outing the group decided that they hadn’t had enough of each other and that it would be a wise idea to spend the night at the Way house hold as Gerard was going to pick them all up anyway (except for Frank who said he didn't want to cause Gerard to much trouble by making him Pick him up, but Gerard knew with a bit of convincing he would give in) as well as the fact that Gerard had gotten the text saying that his and Mikey’s mom wouldn’t be coming home until the following day (again). Gerard always found it odd that his mom was always working but never really questioned it, it had started about four years after his Dad had left, he and Mikey began seeing less and less of their Mom until after a while they only saw her once every two or so months except on their birthdays when she would take a day off to be with them and then leave that evening.

You would think that someone who worked so much would be extremely tired but as a matter of fact, from what Gerard could gather from when he saw her if he stayed up late not being able to sleep and caught her coming in at the early hours of the morning she was lively as ever and seemed extremely well rested. Almost every day Gerard got a text saying his mom wouldn’t be home at all and even if he didn’t get the text she still didn’t come.

That was probably why Gerard and Mikey were so close to each other, Gerard was left to basically raise Mikey by himself since Mikey was seven and Gerard 10 so they relied on one another more than most siblings did. On rare occasions Gerard had caught her coming home, poking her head into his and presumably Mikey’s room to check if they were sleeping, which Gerard always pretended to do and leaving with in a half hour after not returning for a few weeks.

At first he and Mikey had missed her presence but after a while they found that they were better off without her. The most Gerard has seen of his mom in the passing years was the thee days she took off when he was thirteen because he had to go to the doctor for the “depression” that he was diagnosed with but (as he has said many a time) Gerard Way is not depressed!

There is of course one perk to having a mom that’s never around, you can have friends around whenever you feel like it and there is no one to complain about it, and since Gerard and Mikey have mutual close friends they didn’t even have to worry about one another, unless of course Mikey decided to have his team mates over then Gerard usually spent the night at Pete or Patricks house.

Gerard drove everyone to their respective houses o they could grab clothes and a tooth brush and all that jazz for the following day, except for Brendon who spent so much time at Mikey and Gerard’s house he had claimed half of Gerard’s closet for himself. On the way back they were treated to another astounding duet from Patrick and Brendon.

They got to the Way house and spent the evening playing super Mario cart and listing to Blink-182 while Pete recited the history of various memes when it got to be around 10:00 they decided to split up to sleep with Brendon and Mikey in Mikey’s bed, Patrick and Pete on Gerard’s floor and Gerard was left to share his bed with Frank. Needless to say Gerard was nervous as hell.  
Pete and Patrick lay down on the small blow up mattress and cuddle up close together facing toward Gerard’s bed, Gerard climbs into bed facing Patrick who makes eye contact with him when suddenly Gerard feels a pair of arms rap around his torso and a body press close to him, his eyes widen and his face goes bright red clear for all to see as he hasn’t turned out the light yet. 

Patrick giggles softly and winks at Gerard before turning out the light. “G’night Gee” he heard Frank whisper into his ear softly “Night Frank” he replies softly, he can’t believe that he has his crush in his bed cuddling up to him but then he remembers that it is probably the most platonic thing ever to Frank, because he is Gerard way and that means that people don’t fall in love with him.

\----*divideary divider*---- 

 

The following morning Gerard wakes up to a loud scream and something hard under him, he opens his eyes immediately to find himself on the floor on top of Patrick and before he has time to think he has Frank falling on top of him and Another cry coming from a now suffocating Patrick. He hears the door burst open and both Brendon and Mikey rush in to see what the hell was going on.

Brendon bursts into hysterical laughter while Mikey just gives an appalled look to the four men on the floor. “What is it with you and crushing your friends at six in the morning? Have you never heard of an alarm clock?” Mikey asks his brother, “I have its just that all my friends seem to enjoy shoving me off the bed!” he gives a glare in Frank and then Brendon’s direction “Guys as much as I love the banter I seriously cant breath” Patrick forces out “sorry trick” Gerard apologises and shoves Frank off of him. “Now that we are all awake we may as well get dressed and all that.” Frank suggests.

Frank and Gerard scramble back onto the bed when they hear Patrick call out “No Fucking way!” they all give him a quizzical look but he then gestures toward a still somehow sleeping Pete, “Is he dead or something?” Mikey asks a smile playing on his lips “only one way to find out.” Brendon says with a smirk on his lips as he makes his way in front of Pete. He motions for the others to come closer which they all do “Pile on!” Brendon screams and they all jump onto Pete who lets out a shriek. It’s in this moment that Gerard is pretty sure he has the best friends in the whole fucking universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dare!!! so that was more background info about Mikey and Gee's parents than actual story but I hope you liked it.
> 
> ad also a special shout out to my best fren Marah who is reading along and Critiquing and commenting on the story as well as a shout out to Caitlin if you are FINNALLY reading this!!! You two are the bet in the whole world luv ya you lil Beans.
> 
> also I cant promise a date but the next chapter sould be up by V-Day I have a special lil plan for it.
> 
>  
> 
> And also do you guys want more Tyler and Josh stuff cause I loves writing the whole teachers in love thing so let me know please!!


	6. beatups and tear drops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dare!!!
> 
> so I could have been a nice person and written the promised fluff but then I had a shitty week and creative writing is a vent for me so instead you end up with this
> 
>  
> 
> And as far the the little survey went I decided to take the first reply I got that was from DJ_unicornsgr8 so thanks :)  
> hope you enjoy

It was Thursday afternoon four days after the sleepover and Valentine’s Day was fast approaching and Gerard has spent the past week throwing up in the back of his mouth due to all of the hearty lovey dovey stuff. Don’t get him wrong, Gerard had no problem with the holiday he just hated how everywhere you looked there was some form of heart or flower and then there was the way that every couple got overly lovey, and unfortunately for Gerard this included Pete, Mikey, Brendon and Patrick.

 

It was the end of the day and Gerard was at his locker getting all the books he needed for studying and homework assignments and such, he could take all the time he needed because Mikey and the other three wanted to walk home together so they could discuss Valentine’s day and which Gerard did not want to be a part of and Frank had to rush home because apparently he had a bunch of homework to do.

 

 

The hallway around him was completely silent and empty savour for the odd student passing by every now and then. Gerard was just packing up his last few files when he heard a group of people coming down the hallway and he heard a very distinctive laugh. His blood ran cold and fear clawed its way up Gerard’s back then, suddenly, his locker was slammed shut in his face he looked over to see Alexander Smith, the captain of the Lacrosse team as well as the rest of the team.

 

Alexander was a tall skinny boy with brown hair styled into a quiff, he had smouldering yellow eyes and his signature evil smirk plastered onto his face. “Hey there Gerard.” He said with a glint of evil flicking through his eyes “Uh hi” Gerard said turning to try and make a quick getaway but to no avail as Alexander gripped Gerard tightly around the shoulder and spun him around. “Do not walk away from me when I am talking to you, you pathetic little faggot” he said and punched Gerard in the chest causing him to smash back into the lockers.

 

“I think we ought to teach him a lesson, right guys?” Alexander said to his buddy’s and they all nodded and cheered in agreement, “Oh Gerard, you just can’t seem to learn your lesson now can you?” he said before punching Gerard in the stomach sending him sliding down toward the floor “and let it begin” Gerard thought to himself as the first blow came to his hip bone, then his ribs, then his stomach then a kick to the collarbone and one of the infamous miss hits that ended up splitting his lip. Gerard never dared to make any noise because that always angered the boys and caused him to get even more hurt.

 

After about ten minutes of getting kicked and punched Gerard heard more footsteps coming down the hall, he looked through a gap in between two of the guys legs to see a pair of legs coming round the corner, he strained to look higher and then noticed it was Mr Dun and Mr Joseph. He let out a strangled cry which, luckily caught the attention of Mr Joseph “Oh my God, Josh!” Mr Joseph said pointing to the group “what is it Ty-” Josh stopped mid-sentence realising what was going on.

 

Both teachers ran towards Gerard and the group of boys and as soon as the lacrosse players noticed who was coming they all made an immediate run for it down the hall and out of the school. “Gerard are you okay?” Josh asked kneeling over the injured boy. “M’fine Gerard said trying to sit up but cried out in pain as soon as he did so. “The school nurse has already gone home" Josh informed both Tyler and Gerard “I have a first aid kit in my class” Tyler said “we can help Gerard up there and I can fix his lip for him.”

 

“I am fine Mr J, no one has ever been here any of the other times it’s happened and I survived.” Gerard let that valuable piece if information slip “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Other times?” Tyler raises his eyebrows and stares at Gerard with a look of unmistakeable concern. “Gerard what do you mean other times?” Josh questions him “It’s nothing, I will get over it Mr Dun.” “No it isn’t just ‘nothing’ as you say, if this is happening on a regular basis then this is classed as bullying.” “Harassment Mr Dun, I prefer the term harassment and also I don’t need help it doesn’t bother me, yeah sure it hurts for a while but I get over it.”

 

“Fine but if this happens again Tyler and I will not hesitate to go to the principle, and we _will_ get those guys expelled.” Josh said in a very harsh tone “You can’t expel nearly the whole lacrosse team Mr Dun!” Gerard explained but the only reply he got from the art teacher that day was two simple words “watch me.”

 

 

It was but a few hours later when Gerard had left Mr Joseph’s classroom after he and Mr Dun had helped Gerard with the wounds or ‘battle scars’ as he called them. There wasn’t really all that much the two teachers could do for him so they cleaned the open cuts and split lip and gave him a pain killer and he was on his way.  


 

When Gerard finally got home it was six O’clock at night, he unlocked the kitchen door and crept in his body aching from the beating he had received a few hours prior, he turned on the light and there was Mikey sitting at the kitchen table. “Mikey what are yo-”

 

“Where were you Gerard?” Mikey said with worry clouding over his voice, Gerard didn’t get time to reply before Mikey continued. “I called Pete and Patrick and Brendon and even Frank asking if they knew where you were and nothing!” His voice was beginning to shake as he continued tears began to well in his eyes. “I called you and you didn’t answer me and then- and then” Hot tears were streaming down Mikey’s face at this point and he was trying to hold back sobs threatening to escape. “I thought you left me, just like Mom and Dad I thought you left me.” Mikey says in a barely audible sobs now wracking his body.

 

Gerard dared to move ever closer and he whispered just loud enough for Mikey to hear “I would _never_ leave you Mikey, that’s a promise.” Mikey threw himself into his brothers arms and hugged him tightly, actually a little too tightly and Gerard tried to bite down a painful cry bit was only half successful as what escaped was a very audible moan Mikey immediately pulled back the sobs stopping and the concerned expression once again taking its rightful position on Mikey’s face.

 

“Gerard?” Mikey said slowly and suddenly the room began to spin and a chilled sweat ran over Gerard’s body which had now lost the ability to move. “Lift. Your. Shirt.” Mikey said with force a hint of rage flickering in his eyes. “I-I’d-I’d rather not” Gerard declined, the anxiety and fear oozing out of his every word. Mikey began to walk closer backing Gerard into a corner, when he felt the cool feeling of marble hit his hip he knew he couldn’t move any more, he was trapped the new found moonlight was streaming through the window noticeable despite the yellow glow of the lightbulb, Mikey drew nearer and nearer until he was almost pressed up against him. His long slender fingers dancing along the hem of Gerard’s shirt.

 

His fingers lingered for a moment before grabbing the shirt and pulling it up in one swift motion, he took a moment to observe the bruised skin before letting in a sharp intake of breath. Mikey then let go of the shirt and jumped back as if he had just been stabbed. He looked straight into his older siblings eyes and demanded, “Who?” Mikey it’s nothing really it’s just-” “Who did this to you Gerard? I swear to Fucking God they are a dead man fucking walking! Who the hell did this to you?” “What are you gonna do about it Mikey?” a pause “Even if I told you what are you gonna do about it? I am older than you! For the last time it is not your responsibility to worry about me, okay?”

 

“Well if I don’t, then who the hell will?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dare!!!
> 
> so I am trying to make a way to write the fluff without tearing the fragile little thing I have going on here so there WILL BE fluff but it may or may not be in time for V-Day
> 
> I'm sorry :(


	7. Dreams and lyrics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey dare so I am sorry I haven't updated I have had tests and homework come flying at me like bats outa hell and have had no time to write but you WILL get a chapter by Sunday, Monday at the latest as I have tomorrow and Monday off of school. Thanks for understanding.

"Then who will?" His brothers voice rang in his ears. He turned on his heel and before he knew it he was running up the stairs and into his room. Gerard locked the door and jumped into his bed bawling his eyes out both from pain and hurt. His brother didn't need to worry about him, that the last thing he needed to do and yet he still did and Gerard didn't know weather or not to feel happy or sad about it. It was all his fault if he had just been more careful and brought his stupid fucking clothes into the bathroom that day then Mikey wouldn't have to worry about this. "God! Why am I so stupid?" He asked to no one in particular.

 

He opened up his bedside draw and pulled out the black note book that he used to write poetry or "song" lyrics in. Creative writing was Gerard's outlet and on this particular night he needed it badly. He rummaged through the draw a little more and produced a pen he flipped open the book and began to write.

'I know a thing about contrition because I got enough to spare, and I'll be granting your permission cause you haven't got a prayer, well I said hey hey hallelujah,I wanna come on sing the praise let the spirit come on through ya, We got innocence for days! Well I think I'm gonna burn in hell, everybody burn a house right down and say what I wanna say, tell me I'm an angel take this to my grave. Tell me I'm a bad man KICK ME LIKE A STRAY

 

The words flowed out of him like a river, tears began to flow down his face and it wasn't until the fresh ink on the page was doused with water and began running down the page like blood down a freshly cut wound did he notice. Gerard slammed the book shut and flung at across the room, lay down on his bed and cried. Until he fell asleep.

 

Gerard was sat alone in a pale white room with cream coloured carpets, he was wearing a white top, black skinny jeans and dress shoes almost as if he was to go to a funeral. he looked around the room and noticed a shelf filled to the brim with sheet music, he sifted through the music until he came across his mother and fathers wedding song "can't help falling in love with you" he picked up the music and inspected it for seemingly hours until he noticed the ink running down the pages thick and hot almost like tar. the so called ink then dripped off of the page and onto the carpets, it then began to overtake the whole floor and eventually the walls as well turning the once bright room pitch dark.

 

Gerard then heard heavy footsteps coming up behind him and when he turned he came face to face with none other than Alexander his signature smirk plastered onto his face. alexander drew a fist back and Gerard cringed waiting for impact but before it came a door a the opposite end of the room opened and light flooded the room to reveal Frank. he ran over to where Alexander was and knocked him out cold he then knelt down next to Gerard and picked up the fallen papers turning them back into there original white as soon as he touched them. Gerard took the papers and when he looked back up frank was mere inches away from his face and he could feel his breath on his skin. The next thing he knew frank was kissing Gerard softly and passionately.

 

Gerard woke up still in yesterday's clothes to the incessant beeping if his alarm clock with a sudden start and he swears he can still feel Franks lips on his. His ears adjust and he can hear a murmur coming from down the stairs, he sits up abruptly and he gets slammed with pain all over his body and that's when he remembers the events of the previous day. Gerard hauls himself out of bed dumps two painkillers as well as his "depression" medication down his throat and sneaks down the hall to Miley's room, but when he creaks open the door his brother is no where to be seen.

 

Gerard then creeps down the stairs and into the kitchen where he can now hear clear voices talking. He walks into the kitchen to see his Brother, Brendon, Pete, Patrick and Frank all sat at the table together and as they notice Gerard standing silently in the doorway they fall completely silent all turning to face him. "What are you all doing here?" A still very confused Gerard asks, "Well you see now..." Pete piped up sarcastically "A little birds told us that those same ass holes were messing with you agin." "So" Frank took over "We decided to put a rather abrupt stop to it." He said with a smirk on his lips.

 

"I appreciate the concern but uh no thanks guys I am perfectly fine" Gerard said backing up towards the door 'God why do I have to make everyone worry?' Gerard mentally cursed himself 'stupid, stupid, stupid!' And in one swift movement he was out the door and running to the car not caring about how his brother and the others would get to school. He got in and thanked god that the painkillers he took had begun to work because if not he would be in a world of pain.

 

He drove to school as quickly as legally aloud, grabbed books out of his locker shoving them messily into his bag and then chose to hide in a bathroom stall until school began. It was there in said bathroom stall that he had a horrible thought 'He sits next to Patrick for the double art lesson in the first two periods and he also hasn't done shit for that art project and still has no clue what to do.' "Well Fu-" he was cut of by the bell ringing, the worst sound in existence at the moment. He could always bunk but then again Mr Dun had seen the whole ordeal and might assume the worst so that was no option.

 

He left the stall and made his way up to art where he sat down next to Patrick who was burning holes into Gerard's skull with the looks he gave him. "Gerard we just wanna help, please just let us in" Patrick begged and Gerard wanted nothing more than to scream at Patrick all the information about how Alexander refused to leave him alone , how he was scared that it would put his brothers lacrosse team in jeopardy if he told anyone, how Mr Dun and Mr Joseph saw him and how he wanted help. But. He did not. Instead he broke out into silent tears that fell to the desk and recived a silent embrace from the little red headed man next to him.

 

The art lesson continued as normal although Gerard still got no where with his art piece he then continued on through all the other lessons he spent lunch once again in the bathroom stall and then mote lessons. At the end of the day Gerard went over to his locker thanking what ever god or scientist that was up there that today was Friday, when he opened a locker a note fell out:

 

Hey Gee, we need to talk, I know something's up. Please come over at the end of the day, I am really worried about you Gee - Patrick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Dare! Okay so not exactly 'fluff' as such but it will get there. I kinda wanted to play around with the angst scenario for a little while longer and as I say Sunday Monday at latest there WILL be a chapter up or I will post my actual phone number so you can all yell at me via phone call!! 
> 
> I promise.


	8. cuddles and confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dare!!! okay so I am really proud of this chapter. I got the feels just writing it so enjoy!!!
> 
> and also I don't really know how much time I will get to write but I will try my best!

After quite some contemplation Gerard decided to head over to Patricks. He of course did see Gerard break down in art so there was no denying that he knew something was up. Gerard finished packing his things out of his locker for the weekend and shot a quick text to Mikey saying that he was going out and he might not be back that evening. He then proceeded to get into the car and drive over to Patricks.

After about ten minutes of driving Gerard pulled up into Patrick’s driveway. Patrick was Gerard’s oldest friend and his house had become a second home to Gerard, he was always there is Mikey was out with friends or spending a night at Brendon’s, he spent most afternoons at Patricks and of course, Gerard wasn’t afraid to break down in front of Patrick and believe me when I say that the redhead has seen Gerard at his absolute worst. Patrick had helped him through many late night anxiety attacks and put up with the insomnia and late night epiphany’s and revelations, he was indeed Gerard’s best friend.

With this in mind, why the hell was Gerard so scared to go in and face Patrick and why did he have the urge to turn the car around and drive directly off of a cliff? Gerard undid the seatbelt and get out of the car walking up to Patricks front door he took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock but before he had a chance to the door opened up to reveal Patrick. He immediately enveloped Gerard into a hug, grabbed his wrist and led him up to his room and pushed him onto the bed.

“Alright Gee, spill. Who the Fuck is doing this to you?” “I can’t tell you.” Gerard deadpanned “What do you mean? You know you can tell me anything.” “It will ruin Mikey’s life if I say anything!” “Mikey? What’s this got to do with Mikey?” “If I tell anyone then the whole entire lacrosse team will get expelled and I can’t do that to Mikey!” Gerard realised he said too much and clapped a hand to his mouth tears once again beginning to flow. “Wait the lacrosse team is doing this to you?” Gerard bit down on his hand in an attempt to muffle his sob and then nodded slowly.

The two of them just sat in silence while Patrick rubbed little circles along Gerard’s back before the silence was broken by the sound of Patricks phone ringing causing both of them to jump. Patrick fished his phone out of his pocket and answered not bothering to check the caller ID “Hello?” “Yeah he’s here” “calm down he’s fine I asked him to come over!” “Okay then bye” 

“Who was it?” Gerard asked “your brother, he didn’t know where, Didn’t you tell him you were coming over?” “I did!" Gerard defended himself "I sent him a text that said that I was heading out and might not be back tonight.” “Going out? Really? No wonder he was freaking out.” “Oh what I’m not allowed to leave the house without my brother knowing my exact coordinates now?” Gerard snapped getting slightly annoyed. “I never said that, it’s just that you did sorta walk out on us this morning, didn’t show to lunch, avoided us the whole day and then of course you broke down in art this morning! Everyone is worried like hell about you Gerard.” 

Gerard planted his face into his hands and let out a frustrated groan, “why do I always make people worry, why can’t I just suck it up and take it?” “No one expects you to ‘suck it up and take it’ Gerard you’re getting your butt kicked by the whole fucking lacrosse team on a weekly basis! If anything you should have told someone!” “I just feel guilty, you guys have one thousand other things to worry about, and I don’t need to be added to that list.” “Gerard, trust me if we didn’t want to worry or care about you we wouldn’t, and I honestly think you should say something about the lacrosse team.” Gerard's head shot up in panic. “But Mikey-” “would understand. He’s your brother, you know good and well he cares more about you than the fuckin lacrosse team!”

“Thanks Patrick.” “It’s okay” and with that Patrick leant in and gave Gerard a hug that was a little too tight causing Gerard to give a cry of pain, Patrick let go immediately “Is it that bad?” he asked to which Gerard responded by pulling up his shirt to reveal his bruised torso which looked even worse as the old bruises still hadn’t healed properly. Patrick gasped and jumped back a little clapping a hand over his mouth. He sat for a while just staring at Gerard’s bruises as tears welled into his eyes and began to spill down his cheeks.

“Its fine trick, it hurts like hell but, its fine” “That.” Patrick gestured to Gerard’s torso “Is not fine Gerard” he said, his voice a little horse. “That is freaking abuse!” he said sobs beginning to escape him as he cried even harder than before. Gerard pulled his shirt down and wrapped his arms around Patricks shoulders, Patrick leaned into the embrace and began crying into Gerard’s shoulder as Gerard pulled them down into a laying position resting his chin on Patricks head. Gerard began to quietly hum an unknown tune into Patrick’s hair while rubbing small circles into Patricks back with his thumb. The whole room relaxed and both Gerard and Patricks eyes began to fall closed and after about ten minutes had passed, both boys were fast asleep cuddling up to one another there breathing matching up perfectly in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dare!!! ARGH that was so emotional and fluffy (sort of) its gonna get better for Gerard and don't worry the Frerard is coming soon!!! 
> 
> thanks to the people who are reading along! special lil shout out to Drowning_Lesson1 who has been leaving comments throughout it really means a lot to me THANK YOU!!!!


	9. picnics and bullets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dare111!!! I have returned and although its a month late here is te first part of te promised V1Day fluff!

Gerard woke up the following morning with Patrick still in his arms and the urge to get a shot gun and kill the bird that woke him up at Seven am on a Saturday, after a few seconds his brain began to process the brain splitting headache as well as the excruciating pain in his abdomen and chest. He let out a light groan opened his eyes to see Patrick staring up him with a smile “Morning Gee, happy valentine’s day.” He greeted, “Hey Trick” Gerard replied “do have any painkillers?” “Yeah sure.” Patrick untangled himself from Gerard’s embrace and leaned over to his bedside table and grabbed the bottle of aspirin “I woke up with a headache that felt like actual Satan spawn in my head.” Patrick explained. “I know the feeling” Gerard replied upon swallowing the pills.

“So what are you and Peter boy doing today?” Gerard asked batting his eyes in a mocking manner. “We are gonna go out to a pop up Carnival with your brother and Brendon, speaking of whom you better apologise to Mikey when you get home.” Patrick warned “yeah yeah I know, but I did tell him so I am not in the wrong here!” Gerard defended himself, Patrick rolled his eyes in response “sure thing Gee. Anyway, what about you and Frank? What are you two doing?” “Why would I be going out with Frank on valentine’s day?” Patricks face turned to shocked “you mean he didn’t…” “Didn’t what Patrick?” Patricks voice went a few octaves higher than normal “Nothing” “Trick, don’t bother trying to lie to me” Gerard warned. 

“Fine!” Patrick finally cracked and a huge smile grew on his face. “Frank WAS gonna ask you out cause he kind of has this tiny, medium, huge, gigantic, T-Rex sized crush on you!” Patrick blurted out. “Wait, Frank, likes me?” Gerard asked with eyes the size of the moon. “Yeah he does. So is that a look of happy or…?” Patrick left the question hanging. “Yes Patrick, this is a face of happy, like really happy!” Gerard squealed like a preteen girl causing Patrick to break down in a fit of laughter. “But why didn’t he ask me?” “Well you’re not exactly obvious when it comes to displaying you’re emotions Gerard. When he was talking to me he kept on saying ‘he probably doesn’t even like me’ and I couldn’t even say I know he does because I had no clue!” “I am not that bad!” “yes, yes you are that bad Gerard!”

Gerard threw himself back on Patrick’s bed and let out a sigh. “What am I supposed to do trick? I don’t know the first thing about asking anyone out, the last time I tried was with fuckin Ray Toro back in ninth grade and it turned out he was dating Joe Trohman!” Patrick giggled which, in turn got him a death stare from Gerard. “Tell you what, come to with us tonight and then you can show him how much you like him, maybe then he’ll grow some balls and ask you out!” Patrick suggested.

“Okay, yeah that’s a great idea, but who is gonna take you cause weren’t you all organizing this on Thursday while I was getting my ass beat?” “You are.” Patrick stated like t was nothing. “But you didn’t know I was gonna come until like five minutes ago.” “Yeah but we knew you wouldn’t mind” Patrick said with a wink and a nudge, Gerard just sat there with his mouth open staring at the redhead. “Close your mouth, you’ll catch flies” Patrick quipped pushing Gerard’s jaw closed Patrick glanced over his shoulder at the alarm clock on his bedside and his own jaw fell open. “Shit Pete’s gonna be here in like twenty minutes and I haven’t even set up!” Patrick yelled more too himself than Gerard as he got up off of the bed.

“Set up for what exactly?” Gerard questioned “An indoor Picnic for Pete, it was gonna be a surprise! I have already got the food ready but I still need to set up the living room!” “Okay, why don’t I help you out and then I’ll be on my way.” “Thanks Gee you’re the best!” Patrick said grabbing a blanket off his bed and Gerard’s hand and pulled him down the stairs into the living room. The two boys began moving the furniture and the coffee table and lay the blanket down in the middle of the living room, they then put the food into a wicker basket and set it on the blanket along with two wine glassed and a large bottle of cola (Because Pete and Patrick are just that classy) Patrick then spread a few rose petals from his mother’s rose bushes on the blanket and dimed the lights slipping in ‘The clone wars’ into the DVD player.

Gerard then said his goodbyes to Patrick, got into his car and drove off. Halfway down the street he say Pete walking along the pavement to Patrick’s house with a bouquet and he couldn’t help but smile to himself when he thought about how happy he made Patrick.

 

\----*divideary divider*----

 

Gerard pulled into is driveway feeling extremely excited for the festival and knowing that Frank reciprocated his feelings made it all the better. He unbuckled his seatbelt and practically leapt out of the car grabbing his bag and making a beeline for the door. Once he was in the kitchen he called out for his brother, no response. He called out again and still there was no response and that’s when he noticed it, the gun. Gerard immediately recognised it as their mothers ‘self-protection’ Gun, his previously fluttering heart sinking like a stone. What did Mikey need to protect himself from? 

Panic filled Gerard’s entire being and he began to call Mikey’s name again with desperation in his voice. He grabbed the gun for himself (Just in case) and ran up the stairs. Once at the top Gerard proceeded to open every door leading down the hall starting with his room and ending at the bathroom before finally, he got to Mikey’s door. Gerard opened the door to see his brother sitting at his desk with headphones on, eyes shut nodding to the music completely unharmed. Gerard breathed a sigh of relief walking over to his brother, whipping off his headphones taking Mikey by surprise and embraced him. 

“Oh thank god you’re okay.” Gerard whispered into Mikey’s ear “Why wouldn’t I be?” Mikey asked clearly confused at the whole situation. “Mom’s gun was out on the kitchen table and I didn’t know if something had happened to you.” Gerard explained while inspecting his brother’s condition to make absolute sure he was okay. “Seriously Gee, I’m okay, I was just using the gun for Brendon’s Valentine’s Day present.” It was now Gerard’s turn to be confused. “You used the gun for what?” Gerard asked in a startled manner. “Brendon’s Valentine’s present. You know, a bullet for my valentine! Isn’t it obvious?” Mikey questioned, sure Mikey, sure. I’m gonna go get ready for tonight, I’m coming with you guys.” “Oh, okay, later Gee!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dare!!! okay, so that was that. (I hope at least one of you got the bullet for my valentine joke. (its a ongoing thing between me and my school friends) well anyway I hope you liked it, sorry for the long wait but the homework is calming down so that means I have more time to write (YAY) so until the next time BYE!!!


	10. Pickups and past traumas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Dare!!! I am back after a long absence. so here we are Freard is on the go!!!

Gerard took a quick shower to ease the still very prominent pain in his abdomen. He put on his usual black skinny jeans and a nice shirt, he and Mikey who was sporting a Dawn of the dead shirt, his glasses as he was too lazy to put in the contacts, black skinny jeans and a beanie on top of his flat ironed hair got in the car to pick up the others. Brendon the first to be picked up, he was wearing a blue button down with white checks along with black and white high-tops and like everyone else was black skinny jeans carrying a red rose and a box of chocolates. He got into the backseat of the car and was presented with a red cardboard heart with the bullet stick to it and written on it were the words “bullet for my valentine” Brendon let out a laugh “Thanks babe!” he said leaning forward to give Mikey a peck on the lips. He then gave Mikey the rose and chocolates receiving the same response from Mikey. 

Next to be fetched was Pete and Patrick, who were both still at Patricks house, they came out holding hands. Pete was wearing black eyeliner, a blue T-shirt and a silver jacket with blue and black vans, as for Patrick he wore a fedora along with his glasses and a red short sleeve button-up and high-tops. They got in the back with Brendon who was the first to notice both of them were wearing rings, “Holy fuck! Are you two fucking engaged? Cause if you are dibs on being best man!” he yelled out causing the two brothers to turn from their seats in the front. “What? No! Their just promise rings Patrick said blushing. “Ahh, I see, well congrads man and, just so were clear, my dibs still stands for when you two are actually engaged.” “Sure thing Brendon” Pete replied with a cheesy smile.

Third and final on the pickup list was Frank, Patrick who was still playing matchmaker told Mikey to sit in the back with him Brendon and Pete. This received a glare from Gerard as his brother got out of the car and jumped into the now vacant seat as Patrick had hopped onto Pete’s lap, Pete wrapping his arms around Patrick’s waist and setting light kisses along the back of his neck. The kisses abruptly stopped when Pete received a punch in the arm from Brendon as well as a “Get a room”. 

Frank came out wearing Eyeliner, a black short sleeve dress shirt paired with a black tie, black skinny jeans and black vans with white soles and Gerard’s heart beat a little faster at the sight of him. He jumped into the car and sent a heart melting smile in Gerard’s direction, which Gerard happily returned. “Now who has to get a room?” Patrick called out from the back causing both boys to turn forward. Gerard started the car and they were on their way. 

\---Divideary divider--- 

When they got to the festival they all decided to split up and meet later Pete and Patrick went to the Ferris wheel, Mikey and Brendon went to the carnival games leaving Gerard and Frank alone together. They took a walk along the dock where the Festival was taking place before coming across a kids swing set. “Oh my god!” Gerard exclaimed dragging Frank toward the swing set “I haven’t been on a swing set since I was like eight!” he sat down on the hard wooden plank and began to swing to and fro. “Come on Frankie” Gerard called out batting his eyes, Frank then got onto the other swing and began to swing in time with Gerard.

“I am going higher than you.” Frank said after a few minutes “No ways” Gerard replied “Actually there is a Way swinging next to me.” Gerard shot daggers at Frank, he then hooked his foot under Franks causing him to fall off the swing and land flat on his ass. “Now who’s higher?” Gerard asked laughing sadistically Frank stood up and grabbed Gerard’s foot casing him to fall to the ground as well. Frank looked down at Gerard smiling “I am” he said. This got him a fist full of dirt in the face, he was quick to return the favour and eventually it ended in an all-out sand war.

By the end the two boys were reduced to a dirty laughing mess on the ground. “If my Father could see me now” Frank said after the laugher had died down. “What do you mean?” Gerard asked innocently but he couldn’t help but notice Franks face fall a little. “It’s a long story” he said trying to avoid eye contact. “I got time” Gerard said crossing his legs and turning to face Frank who was settling into a similar position.

“My mom died from cancer a few years back and, my father began to drink. It started out with one or two beers every couple nights, that grew to one or two a day and then that grew to three and before I knew it he was constantly drunk.” “Oh my god Frank I’m sorry” “Its fine, the drinking was the bearable part. The more he drank the angrier he became and the angrier he became the more violent he became as well. It started out with a few hurtful words, then it grew to punches, black eyes, bruises, cigarette burns. It was almost like my pain made his go away.” Frank now had silent tears rolling down his cheeks.”

“And then one evening I was walking home from school with this friend of mine and he walked me to the door and gave me a hug before leaving. I wasn’t out at the time and I didn’t plan to come out anytime soon but, my Dad obviously saw it and assumed that we were together or something cause when I walked in he came up to me just screaming ‘You’re a fag, you’re a fucking fag! Get the fuck out of my house.” He punched me, kicked me he even threw fucking beer bottles at me. So, I left to go live with my grandma, she is the greatest woman in the world, she took me in right away and when I came out to het last year, she accepted me for who I am. So when I said if my dad could see me now, I meant I wished that he could see how happy I am, so I could rub it in.” Gerard pulled Frank into a hug and when he pulls away he can’t help the urge to kiss him.

He began to lean in, both he and Frank closed their eyes and just before their lips met they heard the voice of Patrick ringing through their ears “Holy shit! They are gonna kiss.” They pull away from each other and stand up. “Hey anyone hungry? I’m starving how bout you Frank?” Gerard said franticly “I am starving.” He replied starting to walk away. That was the last move either made for the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dare!!! Okay so allow me to clear some shiz up. I don know when I will be able to update again so please just bear with me. I am really sorry everyone but rest assured I am NOT giving up on tis fic. its just a matter of finding time to write


	11. kisses and goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dare!!! This is it, the LAST chaper thaks to everyone who supported me and put up with my train wreck of a schedule. Here we go the final chaper of 'What would you do if I tol you I loved you'

It had been six days since the ‘almost’ kiss and Gerard had made a point of avoiding Frank as much as possible simply because he was too embarrassed to go anywhere near him after what had happened. So after the week from fucking Satan himself, instead of spending his Friday afternoon at Patrick’s he sat on his desk still looking at that blank ass fucking canvas that he was expected to fill with some form of art within the next fucking monh! He was sat, pencil in hand and his mind with about as many ideas as lakes in the Sahara when his phone buzzed,

11:30pm  
Frankie valley and the four seasons: hey

11:33pm  
Gerard: hi 

11:35pm  
Frankie valley and the four seasons: holy shit you actually replied 

11:36pm  
Gerard: yeah, I did

11:40pm  
Frankie valley and the four seasons: are you mad at me cause if you are I am sorry as hell

11:40pm  
Gerard: I’m not mad at you frank

11:41pm  
Frankie valley and the four seasons: then why the hell are you avoiding me

Gerard’s heart sank to below his feet and he didn’t know whether he should feel scared or relived 

11:46pm  
Gerard: because I was embarrassed after, you know,,,

11:48pm  
Frankie valley and the four seasons: the kiss?

11:49pm  
Gerard: almost kiss, ruined kiss, kiss that seized to exist.

11:49pm  
Frankie valley and the four seasons: that rhymed 

11:50pm  
Gerard: shut up

11:51pm  
Franke valley and the four seasons: okay maybe I will 

11:51pm  
Gerard: no please don’t

11:53pm  
Franke valley and the four seasons: okay then I won’t

11:55pm  
Gerard: good, and I’m sorry by the way

11:56pm  
Franke valley and the four seasons: Its fine Gee and I’m sorry by the Iero 

11:58pm  
Gerard: bad pun.

11:59pm  
Franke valley and the four seasons: thanks, what ya doin tomorrow?

12:01am  
Gerard: If by tomorrow you mean today then nothing why

12:04am  
Franke valley and the four seasons: first off good morning Gee second meet me at the park by the huge ass tree at nine O’clock tonight and bring a blanket.

12:06am  
Gerard: why

12:09am  
Gerard: Frank

12:12am  
Gerard: you aint answering are ya

12:15 am  
Gerard: nope

12:20  
Gerard: night Frank I love ya ;)

12:42  
Frankie valley and the four seasons: love ya toooo ;)

 

\---Divideary divider---

 

The Following day Gerard woke up at 12 cause as usual his fucking alarm clock didn’t go off and his brother was at Brendon’s. He showered and then stood in his room in nothing but a towel for a good half hour deciding what to wear to his little pare date, if you could even call it a date, for all Gerard knew it could be his execution.in the end he decided to go with high tops, black skinny jeans and an All-time low band Tee.

About an hour before he was about to leave Mikey came in and Gerard explained that he was going to the park with Frank and that he didn’t know when he would be back, Mikey nodded and as he ascended the stairs Gerard managed to hear him say “Use a condom!” to which Gerard rolled his eyes and went to find the blanket he was asked to bring with him.

When he arrived at the park he noticed that there were a lot more people there than there usually was, as he grew nearer to the tree where he was supposed to meet Frank, he noticed a giant sheet that had been strung between two smaller trees as well as multiple couples and family’s all sat on blankets scattered around the area and suddenly it clicked. It was one of those park movie nights that Gerard completely forgot even existed.

After about ten minutes of searching he finally found Frank leaned up against the tree with a wicker basket at his feet, when he spotted Gerard he waved and hurried over to him. “Surprise!” Frank said spreading his arms out in a sort of ‘tada’ fashion, “Park movie night” he explained “If you hadn’t already caught on” Frank said with a wink and led Gerard to an open spot not too far away from the screen that they couldn’t see the movie, but far enough so they couldn’t be disturbed by the people around them.

Gerard set down the blanket and both boys helped themselves to the sandwiches Frank had made, after about twenty minutes of mindless banter and conversation the sound system burst to life and began to play Jenifer Lopez’s ‘The wedding planner’ which is just as cliché as you would expect. After a while Gerard and Frank began to draw unwittingly closer and it was not long before Frank was leaning his head in the crook of Gerard neck. When it got the slow romantic part of the move Gerard and Frank looked at one another before their faces became ever closer and when their lips finally met, it was pure ecstasy. They moved together like clockwork and it felt so perfect.

Unfortunately tough there moment was cut short by the shrilling sound of Alexander kirks voice. “Hey, look what I found!” he called out causing Gerard and Frank to pull apart abruptly. “A pair of fags! Oh God their multiplying!” Alexander called out to his friends in mock horror. “Please just leave us alone.” Gerard begged, he really couldn’t get anything right could he? “Tsk tsk tsk. Oh Gerard when will you learn? I will NEVER leave you alone” Alexander said in a stern voice. He then took a step forward and punched Gerard square in the jaw, Gerard fell to the floor and felt the blow in his rib cage, he waited for the rest to come but they never did.

He opened his eyes to see Frank kicking the shit out of Alexander, at this point all his friends had made a run for it. He heard Alexander cry out on pain after Frank had grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. He then bent Alexander over and kicked him forward as hard as he could causing him to loose balance and fall on the floor, he scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as he could go. Frank then turned to help Gerard off the ground, “You okay?” he asked once Gerard was sitting upright, “Yeah, fine. And thank you so much for that.” “Only my pleasure to kick that motherfucker’s ass”. Frank sat down next to Gerard and leaned in close “now where were we?” he asked once again closing the gap between him and Gerard. 

After a few minutes Gerard pulled back slightly breathless, “wait” she said “does this mean? I meant does this make us?” “Boyfriends?” Frank said with a smile. “Yeah I guess it does” he replied with a smile and leaned in again to continue the never ending line of kisses and in that moment, Gerard way was the happiest person alive.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Six months later… Gerard had finished his art piece on a love that makes you feel alive again and handed it in, all thanks to Frank. The ended up as two people covered in blood in suites and ties leaning in to kiss one another, both had stitches around there neck although they looked human. It was put into the local art contest and one first place in the abstract art category of the contest. Alexander as well as the rest of the fucking terrorist team had been expelled after getting caught beating up some other kid as well as smoking in the boy’s locker rooms after practice. This then put Mikey in place to be the captain of the under fifteen lacrosse team and they had one all the matches played since he became captain. Brendon and Patrick decided to start a band with Pete and some guy named Ray Toro and called the band called ‘My Panic! Boy’ And as for Mr dun and Mr Joseph, they had a beautiful wedding ceremony at a little white church in, both looking very handsome in there white tuxes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dare!!! I just wanna say that I am so grateful for all the people who have stuck with me on this and supported me along the way, and to all the people reading for the first time now that it is complete, I really hope that you enjoyed it, 
> 
> So from the bottom of my heart, thank you to EVERYONE who has read this and enjoyed it I love you all so much. so this is my final goodbye for his fic I am so grateful for all the support you all have shown me and if you like my writing style then keep an eye on my account as I have some cool ideas for the future that I look forward to bringing to life.
> 
> final thing before I go... I was thinking about doing a little one shot type thing on how Tyler and Josh got together cause I touched on it but never elaborated so I thought that might be pretty cool. Comment below if you wanna see that happen in the near future, thanks again and bye.


End file.
